Of Dark and Light
by Snozzle
Summary: Snape has a lot to explain to The Order. Tonks just happens to be the first one he sees. Set straight after HBP SPOILER warnings. SSNT
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I suppose I'm not JK else this would be real, Luna and Draco would be making babies and Harry and Hermione would be riding off into the sunset. That tell you anything?  
Claimer: I do own this idea though! Go me  
A/N: This contains**_ SPOILERS _**for the HBP. Read at own risk. Constructive criticism welcome, no flames.  
Pairings: Remus/Tonks ... grr... and Snape/Tonks of course.  
Set: A few days after Dumbledore's funeral I suppose.

* * *

He had betrayed everyone. He'd held their thoughts, opinions, plans and he had betrayed them. He had captured emotions in his pale, bony fingers and he had used them against those who thought him changed. Yes, Dumbledore really had fallen to the wand of Severus Snape. 

In a perfect world, death wouldn't be becoming of such an honest, admired figure such as that of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school with its huge reputation for brilliant Quidditch games, enormous rivalries and friendships, which lasted year upon year.

And yet, far away from the tears and the suffering of those who loved and cared for the old man was Nymphadora Tonks, sitting alone in her bedroom, whilst everyone else sat together downstairs. She held a red cushion to her knees, her legs pressed against her chest and stared into the walls of Charlie Weasley's old bedroom.

She had locked the door. She didn't want to see Remus, didn't want to talk to anyone who could bring fourth tears. Anyone who could unlock a secret part of herself that cried for those she lost.

She had cried for Sirius in this way. Alone, secretly. And then, Remus had put his arms around her and held her tightly, promising that he would look after her. But it didn't make everything okay. It wasn't as though she hated Remus, in fact, she thought she loved him. And that's what was breaking her heart.

She didn't love him, and her feelings lived with someone else.

Those feelings weren't supposed to be there.

Severus Snape, she supposed had a way with people. A harsh, patronizing, menacing way, which made her think about him to the point of insanity. She didn't want to think of a murderer, a liar, manipulator. And yet she did. Finally, she could cry.

She cried for death and she cried for broken loyalties. She cried that she had trusted Severus and everything he was, despite him calling her Nymphadora, despite him glaring at her clumsiness with obvious distaste. Despite everything, she still cried for him and she could hate herself for it.

-------------

Severus Snape found it oddly comforting to be in a dark, stone room alone. Peaceful even, despite the stench of torture coming from the room beside it. A knock, and Narcissa strolled in; tears falling freely down her cheeks. "My son, Severus!" she shouted at him. "My son!"

Severus calmly walked toward her and took hold of her elbows. "Listen Narcissa and stop your crying right now!" She looked up at the man, biting back torrents of rage. "Your son is a fool. None of us..." he moved and slammed the door shut, before returning to face her. "None of us want to be here. Not you, not Draco, not I. We've got to keep up this pretence."

"Severus, I can't. I'd rather die to the Dark Lord than keep this up... I must tell him that I can no longer serve him I can't do this..."

"Don't be an idiot Narcissa! We were sent here to serve, and serve we must."

"They're torturing my son!" Severus nodded calmly and took a step back. Narcissa continued. "Don't you understand the pain of that? I know you're not a parent, but I love Draco with every essence of my being. I'm sure you've felt that."

"No. I haven't," Severus told her harshly. "But I do know one thing, people have been hurt and betrayed by me, and I've had to place loyalty with somebody I despise above the only person who trusted me. I don't want to be in this game anymore than you, and killing Dumbledore was the worst thing I had to do! I can still see his face... but tell The Dark Lord, and it'll be our dying faces he sees. And he won't mourn, but will laugh."

These words seemed to have some affect on the woman with a blonde hair sticking to her face, her eyes refusing to continue spilling tears. Narcissa nodded, and left. And carefully, Severus sat in his chair again, and went back to staring at the wall. Tonight, he would be leaving for the Burrow. Risking a capture that he wanted more than anything.

------------

Haunting dark shadows lingered on the walls of the Burrow's kitchen. Remus was upstairs in bed alone, since Tonks had sneaked away, desperate for quiet. She wasn't sure how late it was, merely knew Arthur was still out at the Ministry – poor man.

She'd been there herself, seen the state of disarray and panic. Seen the extensive files on the case, viewed the multiple lists of killings and patterns from the last time The Dark Lord moved fear and death through the land. She'd seen people working furiously to see if there was a pattern between known Death Eaters from before and now. She'd seen the growing list of the dead and had seen it with hurt in heart.

A knock. Several. Tonks looked up in urgency. "Who is it?" she called nervously.

"Arthur."

"Prove it."

"My dearest ambition is to find out how aeroplanes stay up. And you, Tonks?" Tonks sighed.

"I've always wanted to own a big house on a small island surrounded by sea."

"And now you may open the door." Tonks rolled her eyes at this rigorous routine, opened the door slowly, glancing over at the time, before a hand clasped firmly around her mouth. "Hear me out Nymphadora," he murmured in her ear. "Don't scream, please, don't scream."

Tonks wasn't sure if his usage of the word "please" was the calming phrase, but as he closed the door, she didn't back away, didn't make a sound as his cold hand left her face. "You look awful," he said softly, studying her dull brown hair and eyes, her pale complexion.

"You don't look so good yourself Severus. What are you doing here? Gonna murder Harry in his sleep?"

"I knocked on the door if you hadn't noticed. Would I have done that if I was going to do such a thing?" Tonks silently admitted defeat as Severus strolled towards the living room and sat down. Cautiously, Tonks sat opposite him, her wand at the ready. Snape smiled at her, taking out his own wand and placing it on the table, closer to her. Tonks glanced at it cautiously.

"I could be shouting bloody murder right now," she informed him.

"But you're not."

"I need answers," she replied.

"And answers, dear Tonks, you are going to get." She swallowed hard, waiting. "I didn't kill him in cold blood, I did it with so much remorse you'd probably never understand how I did it. How I could just take him down with just two cold, calculating words."

"But you did." Severus nodded at her words.

"I did. I did it because Dumbledore wanted me to do it. We had an Unbreakable Vow on the matter. If it ever came down to me having to prove allegiance to Voldemort, then, I would kill him."

"You need a witness," Tonks reminded him.

"Yes... the problem with that is, he's dead. Yeah, Sirius Black. He was our witness. A strange choice you're thinking, and believe me, I thought so too. I wouldn't trust him with a glass of Firewhiskey, let alone a secret as strong as that. But he'd protected the Potters and both Dumbledore and I knew he'd guard it with his life. Unfortunately, that life's been taken."

Severus moved slightly, causing Tonks to sit up in alarm. "Don't panic," Snape told her, handing her a piece of paper. Tonks carefully undid the red bow that held it together and opened it up, studying it.

"I need to check the authenticity," she said, carefully doing numerous spells with her wand. Snape sat back and watched her with amusement. "I'm sure there's some kind of lie... Dumbledore wouldn't... he wouldn't leave us, Harry like that... he'd have told someone, he must have seen another way out..."

"There was no other way out Tonks, and he and I knew it. So did Black. There is another that knows. Phineas Nigellus, the portrait that moves between here and Dumbledore's office. He was also present. You may of course, take up the issue with him in due course."

"Okay, say I believe you, that explains the killing right?" Snape nodded. "Why are you risking your alliance with The Dark Lord to be here?"

"To stage a capture so I could hide was one of many. The main of course, to prove my innocence."

"And what other reasons are there?" Tonks persisted. "You said there were many reasons."

"Indeed. To give Harry Dumbledore's final word is one. Oh, and I have some vitally important information for The Order."

"What is it?"

"All in good time, Tonks, though this interrogation is most brilliant. You are a wonderful Auror. Now, let's talk about you. You look ill." Tonks glanced at her knees, and then back at his hands, checking he was making no move for his wand. She still had no trust for him, and in the darkness penetrating the room; she found it increasingly tense to be with him.

"I'm okay."

"You always are. You've lost your spark Tonks. Anyone can see it. You're with Remus of course..." He studied her for a moment. "But your heart says differently... you give away too much Tonks, you wish to belong to another." Tonks finally stood up, furious.

"Stop acting as though you know anything about me! You know nothing!" She whispered it, so angry that he could detect the emotions she'd been hiding for days. For a moment, Snape looked as though he'd push the table separating them to the other side of the room and grab her, probably kill her, but then he regained his normal composure.

"Whatever you believe. Now, would you like the credit of being my captor? We can explain the truth tomorrow morning when everyone wakes up. Or would you rather you didn't have to tie me up so we can continue talking long until morning when, I'll be tied up by someone else and questioned for hours." Tonks frowned.

"It's funny how your face changes when your brain thinks so much," he murmured. "You'd better learn to control your emotions Miss. Tonks, or people will start to read you like a book."

"Like you are already, you mean!" Snape nodded.

"Exactly so." Tonks toyed with a number of scenarios carefully, thinking every possibility though.

"I'll bind you _and _stay up. It seems safer that way."

"As you wish Nymphadora." He took a seat, and carefully, she performed many spells upon him, before picking up his wand and putting it in her own pocket. She carefully walked towards him.

"Nothing personal," she muttered. "But I need to check your pockets." He nodded, an indication it was fine. Swallowing hard, Tonks pulled out everything she found in his pocket including a few pages torn out from a Potion's book and a few keys. "Always wondered what you kept in your pockets Severus. Apparently nothing interesting." He made a small noise, and then closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way."

"That was totally out of character," Tonks pointed out, sitting down.

"On occasion, I like to surprise."

"You're definitely going to surprise people in the morning."

"I'm glad you're not feeling as nervous around me." And with that he fell silent, and stared up at the ceiling, leaving Tonks to sit and wonder how he could read her as well as he did.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank You's: **This is with huge thanks to:_

_Atenea217 – I don't think he's one to betray either, and I am glad you enjoyed the first chapter_

_KatieBell90099 – Cheers for reading that over for my hun. I'm glad you think Snape characterisation is fine. Very pleasing. _

_Command2Conquer – I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter._

_Broadwaypoetess – I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and I've taken on everything you said._

ZevofB3K – I totally agree, though sadly, I don't see it happening... luckily we can live in the world of fanfiction.

_**AN: **This chapter was never intended to be so long... it's just, my original plan for this chapter seemed short, but once I started writing it, it grew and grew... but hey, sorry!_

* * *

Snape turned to see Tonks' face, even more tired than the night before. "What's the time?" he muttered, moving his head from side to side to stop the pain inflicted on his neck from an uncomfortable sleeping position.

"About six," she told him, standing up. "Luckily, I had something to do for the last six hours." She lifted up a schoolbook, which she presumed was Ron's. "Boring, but it sure taught me a lot more than I learnt in school." Snape nodded slightly.

"I feel like death," he muttered. "Couldn't have a drink could I?" Reluctantly, Tonks walked to the kitchen, still watching Snape nervously. "I would have thought that the fact I hadn't tried to stand up you'd be able to trust me by now." Tonks smiled slightly.

"And why would I do that?" she bought over one mug of coffee, so very careful not to spill it, knowing exactly what she was like. The second mug she bought over, she was not so lucky. It fell out of her hands as though she had been wearing butter. Severus raised an eyebrow in annoyance, as she hurriedly cleared up the mess.

The noise had apparently been louder than she'd thought, when a worried Molly appeared at the top of the stairs, just a shadow in the dim light. "Tonks, are you okay dear?" she called down. Annoyed that Molly automatically knew it would be her that had caused the noise; Tonks appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry Molly... just a mug of coffee... go back to bed, I'm sorry I woke you."

"No, I might as well stay down now that I'm awake." Tonks frowned.

"Okay, but, before you come downstairs, just let me tell you something." She glanced at Snape, who was smiling in amusement. "Severus is currently no danger... I have his wand, and I'm fairly sure that there is a good reason why he killed Dumbledore... he told me last night." Molly looked suddenly alarmed.

"Severus is ... there?" Tonks nodded.

"Please, don't panic Molly..." but as soon as the words were out of her mouth, Molly had already moved away from hew view, and Arthur began storming downstairs dressed in his dressing gown and slippers, shouting for Remus to come downstairs.

He took a seat opposite a bemused Severus, and as a sleepy Remus wondered down the stairs, muttering about when Tonks had left the bedroom. "We need a truth potion," Arthur declared. "Can you do it?" Remus shrugged.

"I think I have some upstairs that Dumble... I think I have some upstairs." He carefully started walking back upstairs again.

"Arthur, is this really necessary? I talked to him last night, and he seemed trustworthy..." Tonks began.

"Tonks, this is necessary," he reminded her. "With Dumbledore no longer here, we need to know the truth immediately." Severus glared angrily as Remus arrived downstairs. "He may have believed him, but I certainly don't, not after how he betrayed the only one who ever believed in him." Tonks reluctantly handed Arthur Severus' wand and explained what he had told her the night before.

Remus thrust the potion into the man's hands and Severus glared down at it. "You expect me to willingly drink this? I can never be sure what you put into it Remus."

"You're the one that made it. You tell me," the werewolf replied just as angrily. Severus thought for a moment, before gulping down the disgusting taste.

"Maybe we should get... I don't know... Kingsley or something?" Arthur shook his head.

"There isn't time. Without Dumbledore, there is no longer anyone in charge, and I think we should make do with the people we have here, do you not agree Remus?" However, Remus wasn't paying attention, but was staring at Snape in distaste.

"How can you make killing Dumbledore the right thing to do Severus." Remus practically spat the name as he continued. "You cannot suddenly right your wrongs you know? You still killed him, and you have proved no loyalty to The Order as a result. Why?" Severus sat back in his chair for a few moments, looking thoughtful.

"I made two unbreakable vows," he began. "One with Narcissa Malfoy with Bellatrix Lestrange as Bonder. If her son, Draco Malfoy, could not kill Dumbledore, I would do the task he was asked to do. However, the second vow, I made with Dumbledore himself, with Sirius Black as Bonder, and the ruddy portrait Phineas Nigellus."

"If it came down to me killing Dumbledore to prove my loyalty, then that would be what I would do. We wrote it down, Nymphadora has the parchment, all signed. And of course, the portrait will have knowledge of the incident, but I expect you'll have to shove the potion down his throat to get the truth – completely irrational portrait, wasn't a good headmaster, nor good at telling the truth from what it seems."

Remus glanced at Tonks and she passed him the parchment she had received that night. "And it's Tonks," she murmured in annoyance.

"Severus, you seem to have loyalty with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, surely you can't expect us to believe you are still spy for The Order?" Remus persisted.

"Remus, you sound as though you want to me to be evil," Severus said, smiling sadistically.

"As a matter of fact, I'd probably prefer it."

"Unfortunately for you Lupin, I have no loyalty with The Dark Lord. I am merely continuing with the work Dumbledore set me – though I better tell you some other events with the headmaster that died with him." Tonks and Remus exchanged looks and sat down next to Arthur.

"When I went to him, asking for help, begging him to keep me safe from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he was reluctant. Thought I was sent as a spy against him, and he sent me away instantly. But I went into hiding for six months. Yes it is possible, you do recall of course, Karkaroff went missing for a year before being killed?"

"Why did you want to hide?" Arthur asked him, curiously.

"It was a Slytherin's duty to join the Death Eaters, at least, that's what I was told by my mother. Of course, I never wanted that. At first it was all about the killing, the death, the power. I could chant and automatically, I could kill. I could cause blood to spill, I could inflict severe pain, control people's actions. But, that grew disastrously painful to watch, to induce that pain. And the euphoria wore off. And I couldn't go on."

"Nowadays, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named believes my absence to be a brief period in which I did try and become a teacher at Hogwarts so I could spy on Dumbledore. He honestly thought – and thinks – that I had a six month trial of which I failed. And then, I returned to Hogwarts, this time to receive a job offer... two weeks before Harry Potter caused the Lord's destruction."

"And yes, I was spy for Dumbledore and I fed false information to The Dark Lord up to the killing of Dumbledore... and I'm not proud of that action, but it was the last thing he requested of me, and I did what he wanted." Suddenly Severus fell silent and glanced at Tonks. "No possibility of another drink is there Nymphadora?"

"It's Tonks." She said again, frustrated, standing up. "Is there anything else your highness requires?" Severus thought for a moment.

"No." Arthur glanced at Remus.

"I think we should question Phineas," he decided. "Tonks, keep an eye on Snape for me. Molly." For the first time since she had called her husband downstairs, Arthur's wife looked up, thinking that this kind of questioning was best left to those that seemed to be able to handle Severus. "Keep the kids upstairs." Molly nodded, and walked upstairs, as Remus and Arthur walked off to interrogate the portrait. Tonks handed Severus another drink.

She sat down opposite the man and thought for a moment, before speaking. "Just don't call me Nymphadora," she told him, beginning to eat some toast she had cooked herself.

-- -- -- --

Remus glared at the portrait as he unhappily told the men the events of Dumbledore's office, in which, with Sirius as a bonder, Dumbledore and Snape had made their vow. "I still don't trust him," the werewolf declared to Arthur after a few minutes. "Sirius couldn't be trusted with that kind of thing."

"He kept the Potter's where-abouts a secret." Remus nodded.

"Yes, I suppose he did. He must have hated being there, knowing that his worst enemy may have to eventually kill the man he admired... we all admired Albus."

"We have to trust Severus. That was a highly powerful truth potion, and we have a witness and a Chained Contract... I haven't heard of one of them being made in... tens of years," Arthur told him. "Dumbledore must have known something deep down... Remus, we don't have any other choice than to believe Severus."

"I don't want to! Maybe there was something wrong with the potion, he still could have lied to us... We have no reason to trust him Arthur!"

"No Remus. No, we don't. But Tonks does. And I have an odd feeling that I do too."

"You're mistaken. Tonks is mistaken." Arthur sighed, and placed a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Tonks is a very skilled Auror. I'm sure, whatever the truth is, she, or at least someone will get it out of him."

-- -- -- --

Bill pulled his mum into a hug. "How are you?" he asked her, curiously.

"I'm okay... Remus isn't feeling the best though, since Severus came back last night."

"I understand that... Tonks!" Tonks turned, and smiled at Bill as he walked over and hugged her.

"Congratulations on your wedding... it was a beautiful ceremony." Bill nodded a thank you as Severus walked in, followed by Arthur, Kingsley and Remus.

"The four of us have been talking," Remus told Molly, Bill and Tonks as they entered. "And we have decided it is safer for Severus to return to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's service. He can make up any tall story. For example, he could tell him that we have welcomed him back after he told us he was under the Imperius Curse. He will tell Voldemort he is giving information on The Order, when actually, he's doing just the opposite."

Remus did not seem to look happy as he explained the plan, but everyone else seemed to digest the information with expressionless faces. "I was just thinking..." Bill said suddenly, looking around. "Wouldn't it make sense for Snape to draw people to You Know Who's side. Under the Imperius or otherwise. Somebody else to feed information?" Everyone seemed the regard this information carefully.

"I'll do it," Tonks said suddenly.

"Tonks..." Remus started.

"Well look, you could hardly do it! There would be no way you'd turn to the other side, not when you were so close to Sirius. Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie wouldn't and Kingsley works for the Prime Minister so he can't, and Mundungus would never turn up for the meetings... I bet he would like a Metamorphmagus on his side, he'd probably find it useful. I'll do it," she stated again.

Remus strolled over to her ad placed his hands on her shoulders. "Tonks, I don't want you putting yourself in that kind of danger."

"Well I do," she told him. "I want to get revenge for Sirius, and I'm not going to be able to do it by hiding here and keeping watch in Hogsmede or Diagon Alley. Please, Remus. I really need to do this." Remus turned to Severus.

"Look after her," he muttered. "Or I'll be coming after you."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** This wasn't the originally planned chapter. I have chapters through to six planned, and this was never intended. Luckily, I think it works though it doesn't have the action the likes of chapter 4 have._

_**Thank you's to:** laladoink – yes I know I should update more. Unfortunately, I am on holiday at the present time, but am doing this anyway as I hate having chapters stored up in my notebook for too long._

_Pickledishkiller – Woah! Scary! Hehe. Thank you hun, hope you like the new chapter._

_Remus'Fiance – Thanks for you review. Sev/Tonks does indeed rock._

_J – Amazing? Amazing? Faints Uh… thank you… wow… speechless. Amazing? Wow…_

_ZevofB3K – Tonks is lucky but we all know who she's meant to be with. Drags Sev over and points to him_

_Atenea217 – More action in the next chapter I'm afraid. I felt the story needed something to set it up, and I therefore wrote it whilst on the ferry to the Isle of Wight._

* * *

Tonks followed Severus to the door, unsure of what he was going to do next. She had always had him cast as a mysterious figure; dominant, brooding, witty. "Nymphadora, you're following me," he stated obviously, not turning around to face her.

"Yes," she agreed. "Because you haven't explained what I have to do. In fact, you just stormed out, which I think was really rude and…" Severus turned around, obvious frustration upon his usually sneering, but calm face.

"I didn't tell you anything," he began. "Because you're not going to get involved."

"What? Look her Mr. I want to be involved. It makes sense… it's the next logical step. Another spy. If anything happened to you… well, it would just be useful."

"You're not going anywhere."

"Severus I'm not stupid! I can do this."

"You cannot use the highly useful skills of Occlumency. You will not be able to close your mind to him. You'll be found out in an instant." Plans, ideas, stormed through Tonks' mind before she finally said.

"I won't be if you teach me." Severus stared at her for a moment, before repeating his earlier sentiments.

"You're going to stay here and continue working _only _at the Ministry. You'll only end up getting hurt." Tonks pouted.

"Please Severus, I want to get revenge for Sirius. He would have wanted me to fight and do everything I could…"

"He would have wanted you to work alongside anyone other than myself."

"Severus…"

"The answer's no, Nymphadora." He then turned and stormed out of The Burrow. Anytime before now, Tonks supposed, she would probably have gone to talk to Dumbledore about Severus' reluctance to make use of other plans made within The Order.

Sadly, Severus himself had made this option impossible. Tonks sighed. It seemed so odd that the old man with his twinkling eyes had always been around and suddenly… wasn't. Did he really make the plans with Severus? Was he really aware of his own up and coming death?

Tonks turned around, ready to retreat back to the living room to see Remus studying her, a worried expression upon his face. "Are you sure about this Tonks?" he asked, fiddling nervously with his cloak. She nodded.

"More than anything."

"Snape lives at Spinners End." Remus was obviously so unwilling to hand over this information, Tonks realised, but she accepted it all the same. "Right at the end – number 107. It's a Muggle street so it may be an idea to dress as one, and for goodness sake, be careful." Tonks smiled at him.

"I'm only going to see Severus. We all trust him." And with that, she walked through the door with her new-found knowledge, not hearing Remus' final words.

"I don't."

-- -- -- --

Severus had been reluctant to answer the door, knowing full-well it would be Tonks, determined to get her own way. However, he did open it and snarled her entry. She walked into his living room and carefully took a seat upon his sofa.

"You don't stay here often," she noted, looking around. She looked up as Wormtail peered around the door, his rattish features staring at her.

Severus did not see him, but noted this new presence immediately. "Elf-made wine, old brand, and a tea for Miss. Tonks." Wormtail glared angrily. "Now." Tonks raised her eyebrows as Wormtail walked away muttering angrily to himself, leaving Tonks and Severus alone.

Severus closed the door, and waved his wand throughout the room. "What did you just do?" Tonks asked curiously.

"Soundproofed the room. I know Wormtail, he'll stop at nothing to make sure the Dark Lord discovers my 'disloyalty'. And now, why are you here?"

"To learn Occlumency. I want to help you, you know this already. Remus and the rest of The Order have agreed and you told me I didn't know Occlumency so I'm here to learn." Snape stared at her for a few moments before reaching a decision.

_To be honest, I don't think I'll be great at this… I just have to hope Sev's a good teacher… _Despite annoyance that in Tonks' mind she called him 'Sev', he didn't believe she would be able to pick up the difficult art either.

"If you cannot perform it by this evening, you are not getting involved."

"Righto Professor! Start you're teaching." She was a little too happy about the plan, Severus thought to himself, but decided he was thinking too much into it.

At that moment, Wormtail reappeared and placed the tray of drink down; two glasses and a bottle. No tea liked Severus had asked. He moved to pour the drinks. "That will be all Wormtail."

Tonks watched his eye twitch as he reluctantly left and Severus locked the door behind him. "Guess he wanted to find out what you were up to."

Severus stared her right in the currently green eyes, searching her mind and invading the private memories and thoughts of Nymphadora Tonks.

Wormtail's face was the first to appear as he moved to pour the drinks. _I have seen that face before, _Tonks' voice whispered to itself. _Now, where was it… didn't Sirius once mention Peter Pettirgrew? Maybe that's who it is… he said he had betrayed him…_

Remus Lupin was next in the trail as Tonks' thoughts drifted to earlier that day. _Remus didn't seem pleased I was spending time with Severus… but it's all for The Order. He acted that way after I told him how I felt, and then Dumbledore told me to go and see him. Remus didn't want me to go to Hogwarts._

_I wonder if it was because Sev was there? He never liked me spending time with him. _

And then, the picture of Tonks talking to Severus at Hogwarts, outside of Dumbledore's office as she waited to see him. _Hm… intriguing… oh, hi Sev. Enjoying invading my mind? Find anything interesting in there?_

And then, he felt himself being pushed out.

He hadn't expected this.

He had always known the witch to be powerful; despite her clumsiness she had always performed well at Hogwarts and had been smart enough to become an Auror, but very few could perform Occlumency to the level that they could control what the person performing Legilimency could see.

He glanced at her suspiciously as she took a sip from her wine. "Problem Severus?"

"You can already perform Occlumency." Reluctantly, she nodded, sighing.

"It was part of my Auror training. Not a necessary part, but I picked it up pretty quickly."

"You almost made me waste my time. Why?"

"Well, I knew I had to convince you to let me help spy and I thought that if I could prove I knew some of the skills, you'd finally let me. Oh, and I had to tell you that the time Dumbledore summoned me to see him, you know, the day you and I well… he was actually going to ask me if I could help spy because he was aware I had Occlumency powers."

"You thought wrong. This makes no difference."

"Sev!"

"Severus."

"Sev-er-us, will you stop being so stupid and please, just let me help you." She picked up the second glass of wine she had poured him and attempted to make him hold onto it.

"There is no chance that…"

"Why?" she questioned.

"Why? Because you'll get caught, you'll get hurt. If you get hurt, and if you do, that ruddy werewolf will make perfectly sure you never will again because he would have broken every bone in my body."

"So, you're afraid of Remus."

"You will get hurt." And suddenly, much to the surprise of Tonks, and to what seemed, Severus himself, he sneezed. Tonks' eyes widened.

"Oh… wow… you're human!"

"What else did you think I was?" Severus questioned irritably.

"It's just… you seemed incapable of anything as typically human as sneezing or hiccoughing or anything like that, and well… you're not!" She could see Severus was less that amused so she grabbed his hand and trust the wine glass into it. "I'll see myself out," she told him. "But please, think about it." He followed her to the door.

"Nym…"

"Call me by my first name and I call you Sev."

"Fine. Miss. Tonks…"

"Tonks. Severus, stop being so damned formal."

"Tonks. I've already thought, and you cannot convince me." _A challenge, _Tonks thought to herself. Well, she had one more piece of ammunition left.

"What if I told you that Lucius Malfoy attempted to recruit me? Well, he didn't just come right out and say it, but he hinted. You know, 'you're true, loyal family have all followed along the correct path Nymphadora' and 'one day, you will see only power' etcetera, etcetera."

"You work for the Ministry."

"They're looking for someone to spy. They want knowledge but no one wants the job. I can give it to 'em. Well, certain facts anyway. The majority of stuff has to go to The Order first, and then I can condense it to stuff The Ministry should know." Severus glared at her.

"Fine. I shall alert you when I going to a meeting. I will go directly to The Burrow." Tonks smiled brightly and walked out of the door.

"You won't regret this." And with a small wink, and walked away.

"Wormtail, I need you to set up a meeting between myself, Miss. Tonks and our Lord."

* * *

_Oh, and there's a small section that I added after re-reading Chamber of Secrets, page 193. Cookies to the people that work out what I am talking about._

_Oh, and those that have this story on author alert but not reading, please drop a little review in and let me know what you think. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank You's: **Credits to:_

_**Tarvika** – Thank you for your review. Enjoy this chapter._

_**Snape13** – I know. Snape/Tonks rocks, doesn't it? Enjoy!_

_**Remus'Fiance** – It does. Meh. Down with Remus/Tonks! We should start a... rebellion! _

_**Annitra** - Hands over cookies Enjoy! Well done for finding the Severus sneezes! Hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Severus arrived back at The Order much sooner than anyone thought he would. He looked remarkably more tense than usual and barely spoke to Tonks; merely told her the Dark Lord was prepared to meet her.

After saying goodbye to a worried Remus, she and Severus stood side by side in the hallway. "Hold my arm."

"Excuse me?" Tonks asked in surprise.

"Hold my arm – the _left _one, Nymphadora! I can't tell you where the meeting is, so we're using side-by-side Apparition."

"Oh, right." Tonks rolled her eyes at herself and rested a hand upon his lower arm. She felt the familiar sinking feeling and slowly opened her eyes to a large, cave-like building. "He lives here?" she questioned in surprise, having expected to open her eyes to a house of luxury.

"It's more comfortable than you'd believe." Tonks didn't really see how it could be as she walked on cold, stone floors, careful not to slip on the damp surface.

It wasn't until they walked into a spacious room at the end of the cave that Tonks understood the meaning of 'comfort'. The walls were all wooden-panels and the floor a deep burgundy carpet. The chairs made for one person could easily hold two. A large fire, set deep into a wall, roared peacefully in yellows, oranges and reds.

Tonks turned to face Severus, who was staring straight ahead. He bowed his head slightly. "My Lord," he murmured. Tonks turned the same way as Severus and the sight before her caused Tonks to lower her head, but not with respect.

"Rise, Severus. Miss. Tonks." He chuckled slightly. "I apologise you must see me like this. I was quite handsome in my younger days."

"I have no doubt of that My Lord," Tonks managed to splutter, doing her best to close her mind to him. _Let him see me telling Severus how I want to serve him... _she thought to herself.

"Quite the charmer, isn't she? I believe you are a relative of Lucius Malfoy?"

"Narcissa and Bellatrix," Tonks corrected. "Lucius through marriage."

"Ah, certainly, certainly. Your father was a Muggle?"

"My mother was, and is, a disgrace to my family. I would be so much happier being bought up in a Pureblood..." Voldemort raised his hand to cut her off.

"It is not our fault who are parents are. Both Severus and myself live in shame of our Half Blood status." Tonks glanced at Severus in surprise. "And yet," Voldemort continued. "It builds who we are. Do not be ashamed, for, without your past, you would not be here. Your parents have moulded you – and I can see you have been moulded well. Come, allow me to introduce you to the loyal witches and wizards who have responded to their calling honourably."

Glancing nervously at Severus, Tonks followed Voldemort to where the seats were and where the laughing, talking and clinking of glasses came from.

"Nymphadora..." Narcissa Malfoy was first to her feet. She gracefully walked across the floor and towards her niece. She placed her hands on Tonks' chin, forcing her to look at her. "Lucius will be so pleased to hear you have seen true power at last. He is away on a mission at the moment... oh, Nymphadora, I always knew you'd end up better than your mother."

Tonks tried to smile, but was sure it looked more of a grimace. Narcissa, however, seemed satisfied, and poured herself a glass of wine, before sitting down. Voldemort introduced Bellatrix, who did not see as happy to see Tonks as her sister was. Crabbe was introduced, and finally, Rabastan Lestrange.

He stood up and took Tonks' hand in his and raised it to his lips. "Charmed, Miss. Tonks." He smiled at her. "It is always a pleasure to meet people who have seen the true side. In time, you will see you did the right thing. Come, sit with me. I shall pour you a glass of wine, I am sure we have a lot to discuss."

"In time, Rabastan," Voldemort cut in slowly. "For now, I must talk to Miss. Tonks. Alone," he finished, glancing at Severus. Tonks smiled at the old Hogwarts professor, and followed Voldemort.

"My Lord..."

"Miss. Tonks. I will expect you to go with Rabastan tonight. He shall show you how it is done. It takes months to master a simple killing curse, but I feel it is always better to see it in action first. Be assured, I will know your every move." Tonks nodded.

"I understand."

"I was sure you would. You are a tremendous asset to us Miss. Tonks."

"Thank you." Voldemort nodded.

"And now, go, speak to Rabastan. He has been a lonely man for much too long." Cringing slightly at that comment, Tonks walked towards Rabastan who had already poured her a drink.

"Sit with me, Miss. Tonks. I believe the two of us have a mission tonight?" Tonks nodded as she sat down, and watched, as Severus spoke to Lucius Malfoy, who had just arrived.

"Yeah, we do," she agreed.

"Wonderful, wonderful. I look forward to it immensely. In the meantime, tell me. What is it you do for The Ministry?"

"I'm an Auror," Tonks admitted. He smiled slightly.

"Ah, superb!" he laughed. "And the new Minister... what is he like?"

"A pain in the arse," Tonks admitted. Rabastan smiled again, amused at her bluntness.

"Yes, it so often happens that way."

-- -- -- --

The Muggle Street was empty, and the lampposts hung high over the roads. Rabastan looked up, and pulled out his wand. "Good, it is a dark night. Well then, Miss. Tonks. Please, pick a house."

Tonks swallowed hard. She had complete control over who died tonight, and did not like it at all. She wasn't meant to play God; she shouldn't be allowed to make this decision. She looked around, hoping her unwillingness did not show.

She chose one where all of the lights were off, hoping that maybe they would be killed in their sleep and feel no pain. "Right," Rabastan agreed. He looked over at his brother, Rodolphus and nodded. Rodolphus rolled his eyes.

"Look, I have no need to be here. I shall leave you two now." Rabastan looked surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"Most positive." Rodolphus soon Dispparated, leaving Tonks and Rabastan alone.

"Very well then," Rabastan said after a few moments, walking towards the door to the house Tonks had pointed to. He unlocked the door swiftly and took a step into it. Tonks slowly followed him, shaking in the cold night. She looked around uncertainly.

"It's a nice house," she whispered.

"Yes," Rabastan agreed, making no effort to keep the noise down. "Well, then. Let's be going upstairs." Tonks anxiously followed him, and watched as he pulled his wand out. "Pick a room," he told her. "Any room."

One door was already open, showing a clean, tidy bathroom. Tonks looked between the two other rooms and slowly chose one furthest away from the stairs. Rabastan nodded, and slowly opened the door.

"Avada Kedavra!" Tonks was sure she saw somebody on the bed move in surprise before the flash of green light took over the room. Tonks swallowed back tears, and glanced at Rabastan who was grinning like a man possessed.

So, this was it then, Tonks realised. It was all about the killing, the want for destruction.

-- -- -- --

Rabastan took her back to his house, and poured her a glass of wine. She sat in the soft, leather chairs, watching as he lit a fire. "It is cold tonight," he stated. "Can I get you anything else? Food, drink?"

"No, thank you," Tonks replied coolly, though she was still shaking with a mixture of cold, fear and shock. How could a single person just kill like that? She hoped she would never be forced into repeating the actions she had watched earlier.

She had watched people die as though it was some sort of hobby. A sick, disturbing hobby, but as though it was hobby all the same.

Rabastan handed her a glass of wine, and she drank it slowly. She couldn't help but feel there was something odd about it, but said nothing as Rabastan took a seat beside her. "So, how was it?" he asked.

"It was..." Tonks swallowed. _Horrible, I hated it, and I hate you and everything you stand for._ "Amazing." _Sick, disturbing, the worst thing I've ever had to see._ "I just felt so_..." Shocked, dead, lost._ "It's hard to explain. I guess I..." _I just hated every moment._ "Enjoyed it, almost."

"You felt like you had power?" Tonks nodded. _A power I never want to have to have again. _

"Yeah, I suppose that's how you'd describe it." Rabastan smiled.

"You enjoyed it. I am glad. Our Lord will be most satisfied. This was all a test, but I'm sure you've realised that by now?" Tonks nodded slowly. "Good. More wine?" Tonks did not have time to answer as he had already leant forward and was pouring more liquid into her glass.

"It's nice," she told him, indicating to the bottle.

"Yes, yes it is. An Italian import." He took the glass out of her hand and laid it down on the table.

"What?" she asked curiously. He pressed his hand against her cheek.

"You're incredible," he whispered, before leaning over and pressing his lips hard against hers. Tonks tried fight him, but suddenly felt as though the power had been drained from her arms. The only thing she had control over was the thoughts in her head, as realisation crossed her mind.

He'd put something in her drink and she no longer had any control over anything he did to her. She was powerless, weak, and he owned her tonight.

Her final thoughts before her mind was suddenly drained, was of Severus, and how she wished she'd listened to him.


End file.
